Welcome to the Caribbean, Love
by TheRoxburyGrl
Summary: Cpt. Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth Swann, and Will Turner leave Port Royal for good getting in adventures that will change lives, start relationships, ruin friendships, and even cause some lives to be lost. RR please.
1. Companions

**Please Read: **This is my rendition of what happened after PotC:CotBP. I am not re-writing PotC:DMC in any way. Some parts may seem a bit familiar, but later in the chapters it will become much more different than DMC. Please don't be too harsh. I haven't written fanfic in a while. But don't be shy to leave constructive criticism. R/R please. I appreciate it.

* * *

The morning sky was grim and the air was cold, among other things. Clouds hung over Port Royal as a dark gray blanket. Thunder rolled in the distance and lightning danced across the horizon. The day was meek and depressing. There was nothing to look forward to.

Will arose from his slumber quite late in the afternoon. For the past few days he hadn't gotten much of any sleep. Jack was gone and he and Elizabeth had a forbidden love. Although Commodore Norrington had wished him well with his relationship, he knew something was wrong. Commodore loved Elizabeth too much to let her slip from him this easily. Even more strange, the Commodore disappeared a week after the incident with him, Jack, and Elizabeth. Will sat on the edge of a nearby table and pondered silently to himself. He then looked up noticing that Mr. Brown was nowhere to be found. "That's quite peculiar," he thought, considering that he really had no other place to go.

Will stood up and walked to the door of the shop. Before the tips of his fingers could have even touched the wood, Elizabeth ran into the store, knocking Will to the side. He looked at her flabbergasted, as she shut and locked the door. She was wet, her hair sticking the crevices of her face. Her lips were parched and her eyes were open with fear. Will ran to her and held her side tightly. " Elizabeth! What happened?"

Elizabeth looked up at Will as if she had encountered death itself. "They're after us, Will. I overheard my father speaking with the men," Elizabeth said.

"What men?" Will interrupted.

"They said they're after you and me because we've committed some sort of crimes. I didn't understand but I didn't want to stay and find out. I left, Will. I ran away and came to find you. We must leave before they find us!" Elizabeth whispered desperately.

Will looked into Elizabeth's eyes in bewilderment. He knew they were in danger, but he didn't understand why. He took a hold of her hand and unlocked the door. Looking out, he checked both ways to make sure there were no soldiers in the streets. He looked back at Elizabeth. "Don't let go of my hand. We're going to go to the docks to take a ship."

"Are you mad, Will? It's impossible for you and I to steal one of those ships. Jack is _not _here, may I remind you."

"It's all we've got," said Will. He kissed Elizabeth and ran out the door heading for the docks. The wind was sharp against Elizabeth's body, and the rain made it difficult for Will to see. They made their way to the docks, stopping every now then to make sure there were no soldiers following them. Will led Elizabeth under a small bridge by the docks and held her in his arms. The nearest ship was far and there was enough open space for them to be seen. Will began to lose hope. He had no plans, and soon they would be discovered. He turned to Elizabeth and kissed her on the forehead. "We're only getting what we deserve." As he said this, Elizabeth began to cry in his arms. By this time the rain had stopped and the day was becomming brighter. That wasn't the only thing that would brighten up the day, though.

"There's no need to be wasting your tears dear," said a familiar voice. Will and Elizabeth turned around in surprise. It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow. "You know...you two should really find someplace private to do your biddings," he said with a smirk.

"Jack! Have you come to save us or to give us your jokes?" asked Will.

"Who said anything about saving anyone?" Jack looked at the two with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, why are you here then!" asked Elizabeth breaking free from Will's grip. "We are about to get sent to jail, or even worse killed, by Port Royal's finest and you're asking what do we need saving from!"

"You know, my dear. If you continue to yell like that, they're probably going to discover your location and then all of us will be sent to the gallows. So here's a suggestion...shut your mouth and follow me. You savvy?" said Jack as he began to walk towards the shore.

"Jack! You're in the open...they'll be sure to see you," said Will.

"Trust me boy. If you can swim, you'll get off this God Forsaken Port just fine. I've got a ship waiting to take you and your bonnie lass away. So come on," said Jack. He turned back to Elizabeth and Will, who were staring at Jack. "Well, come on! We haven't got all day."

Will shrugged and turned to Elizabeth. "If we could trust him then, I'm sure we can trust him now." They turned towards the shore and made their way in the water. They followed Jack for about five minutes until they saw the Black Pearl around the corner of the mountainside. Will smiled and began to swim faster, holding on to Elizabeth as they went along.

When the group made it on the deck, they were given blankets to keep them warm. Jack turned to Elizabeth and Will. He raised his eyebrow and took a step towards the two. He then stopped, shook his head, and began to walk to the Captain's cabin. Will and Elizabeth, in turn, followed. Jack closed the door behind the pair and sat down in a nearby chair. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. It's my ship, you know?"

"Yes, Jack, we know. We were there when you regained ownership of it," said Will drying off Elizabeth.

"If you two continue to be near each other every waking moment of the day, I'm almost sure you'll want to strangle each other. It's not healthy, you know," said Jack ignoring Will's comment. "You're bloody lucky I was even around Port Royal at the time." Jack stood up and poured himself a glass of wine.

"Why were you even here?" asked Will.

"Don't worry yourself, Will. Just try and figure out how you're going to repay me, eh?" said Jack smiling as he took a sip from the cup. He immediately spit it out in Will's face. "I'm sorry," he said sarcastically. "I didn't know how bad this stuff really tasted. Where's my rum?"

"Repay you!" yelled Will wiping the wine from his face. He stood and faced Jack, who raised his eyebrows to Will.

"Those were my words I believe, unless I'm mistaken. Would you like me to put it in simpler terms? All right then. Figure out a way to make up for what I did today, considering I went out of my way and all," said Jack wiping a bit of wine from Will's forehead. "You missed a spot."

Will looked at Jack angrily. "I can't believe you, Jack. I've gone out of my way plenty of times for you and never have I asked for your repayment."

"Look Will. Your life should be a payment as it is. If it weren't for me, you'd be pirate food right now."

"Excuse me, Captain Jack!" said Elizabeth. "But I think you've got this story all wrong!"

"And how's that Elizabeth?" said Jack looking down at her.

"It's Ms. Swan. And the last time I checked, it was I who burned the rum. It was I who led the Commodore to the Island. And it was I that persuaded Commodore to even pursue the pirates and save Will in the first place!"

"Yes, darling. That's all well and done, but if I hadn't gone to Port Royal in the first place, none of this would have ever happened and none of us would be the _great friends_ that we are now. Correct?" said Jack.

"You're right! None of this would have ever happened," said Will. "I don't even know why I'm arguing with you, Jack. It's pointless to argue with a man like you."

"I'll take that as a compliment, mate," said Jack as he walked away. He picked up a bottle of rum that was set on a table. "To companions, then?" asked Jack.

"To companions," said Will and Elizabeth with no emotion in their words.

"To companions!" Jack downed the rum and was on the ground asleep in a few minutes.

The next morning, Jack woke to the image of his cabin's ceiling. He blinked a few times and got up slowly. "It must be noon already," he said to himself. He walked outside to the deck and saw his crew swabbing the decks and getting ready to set sail. As he attempted to make a step, Miss Anamaria stepped in front of him. "Anamaria! What a...pleasure. Now what is it that I haven't done for you today?" Anamaria eyed him. "Is there a problem between us Anamaria?"

"Number one...you never gave me my boat back," said Anamaria.

"I see you take time to forget about things," said Jack as he continued to walk down the deck.

"It's something I'm never going to forget I hope you know," said she as she followed him.

Jack stopped and turned to her. "Is this about something else?"

Anamaria opened her mouth to say something as if she had already planned what she was going to say. She stopped, though and just looked at Jack. "Of course not. Why would you think that? I was talking about my boat!"

"No need to get hostile, my dear. If there's anything you need to say, by all means," said Jack.

Anamaria looked at him for a moment with a hint of softness in her eyes. "I don't have time for this," she said as she walked away.

Will walked up beside Jack and watched as Anamaria walked quickly to the barracks. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea," said Jack as he looked at him.

"Hmm. Well, where are headed to?" asked Will.

"Where else, mate? We're going to Tortuga," said Jack walking down the deck and smiling. He fondled the compass in his hand.

Will sighed. "Why? So you can get slapped in the face by more women?"

Jack stopped his track and looked up to think about the question. "Actually," He said as he then turned and walked up to Will, standing a few inches from his face. "I'm going to do exactly what caused them to slap me in face in the first place."

Will frowned at Jack as he walked away to greet the crew and take the wheel of the ship. He then turned and took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air while he leaned against the side of the Pearl... It had been only a few weeks since had last taken an adventure with Jack. That adventure would change his life. He discovered he had pirate blood running through his veins on behalf of his father whose face he couldn't even remember. He fell in love with Ms. Swan and he was in his first real swordfight.

"Thinking, I suppose?" said Elizabeth as she walked beside him. Will looked at her startled and put his arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong, William?"

"You've never called me by my full name before. There's nothing to worry about Elizabeth. I'm fine. Where did you come from?" asked Will trying his hardest to change the subject. He never had a deep conversation with Elizabeth and he was scared to even attempt it. There was too much of a risk that they'd begin to argue and he'd lose the only thing that was important to him right now.

"I came from the officer's quarters. I just woke up actually. I had a terrible dream. Then I changed into some of the crew's clothes since my dress is far too uncomfortable now," said Elizabeth, almost immediately regretting what she had said. To her relief, Will said nothing and just looked away into the horizon. She knew there was something wrong, but he wouldn't share his emotions with her. Elizabeth began to worry. _"I'll just wait until he opens up to me. He may not be ready as it is,"_ thought she.

That night, Captain Jack and the crew made stop in Tortuga. After tying the ship to the dock, all of the crew quickly made their way to the taverns. Even Will took it upon himself to get a drink. All of the crew, save one, went to drink their problems away. Jack was in the captain's cabin polishing his compass with spit. He had taken the liberty to remove his sodden jacket and hang it to dry. That removed at least a bit of the stench that he was executing earlier today. Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack looked up with a frown and grabbed the handle of his sword. The whole crew was supposed to be in Tortuga. He slowly stood up and walked to the door. He opened it quickly and unsheathed his sword only to find Anamaria standing in front of him. "Bloody hell, Anamaria. You've got to warn people before you do things like that."

"Well, I'm sorry," said she looking into his eyes.

"Excuse me?" said Jack startled. He had never heard Anamaria utter a word of compassion nor apology to anyone in his years of knowing her. "Now I know there is something wrong with you. Are you sick? Do you want me to go get you some medicine? Barbossa left a whole barrel of it in here when he gave me ship back to me. Considering he couldn't even use it," said Jack putting a hand on Anamaria's shoulder.

"It's not that, Captain. May I intrude?" she asked. Jack frowned and nodded his head slowly as she walked into the captain's cabin. She took a seat across from the chair that Jack was sitting in, and crossed her legs.

Jack sat down and picked up his compass to begin polishing it again. As he continued he said, "There's some rum on the table behind you, if you'd like."

Anamaria turned around and picked up the rum bottle. She looked at it with an expression of disgust and then took a large gulp of it, clearing her throat soon thereafter. Jack saw all of this in the corner of his eye. "I've always fancied you, Captain."

"Please," he put the compass down. "Call me Jack." Anamaria smiled and took another sip. "You're a bit too modest for someone who's drunk," said Jack picking up his own bottle of rum.

Anamaria laughed. "It will take far much more rum for me to get drunk."

Jack drank and then slowly smiled mischievously. "How much more?"

"If I get drunk, Captain, I won't be able to tell you what you need to know," said Anamaria. "And it's important," she said putting the rum bottle down.

Jack wiped the smile off his face and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why'd you put the rum down?"

"I've needed to tell you something ever since we started this voyage a month ago," she said fiddling her thumb.

"The rum is right behind you, my dear," said Jack staring at it.

"You don't need to get me drunk to take advantage of me, Jack," she said getting up.

Jack looked around nervously and then looked up at her smiling. "Who said I was going to do that?"

"I'll do it willingly," she said walking closer to his chair. She stood inches in front of him and then sat on his lap facing him. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips while she held on to his back. Jack moved his hand to caress her soft skin. He then dropped the rum bottle and moved his other hand to bring her closer to him. Anamaria slipped her tongue into his mouth and their mouths began to wrestle vigorously. Anamaria held on to his locks while he moved his hands down to her lower back and then massaged her buttocks. She began to grind on his member and Jack began to get weak. He stood, still kissing her, and she followed. They walked very awkwardly towards his bed and he lay her down in it. He stopped kissing her and said, "One moment love." He took his effects off leaving just his tunic, pants and boots on. Anamaria gestured towards the boots but he shook his head.

"I'd prefer it with me boots on," said Jack

Jack climbed atop Anamaria and they began to kiss vigorously again. As they continued Jack's hand moved to back of Anamaria's top and he managed to untie it. He hadn't had this type of adventure for almost 3 years. In a few moments Anamaria's shirt slipped off and Jack fondled her voluptuous beauties. She then removed his hand and stopped kissing him. She looked across the room and said, "I don't know if we should be doing this."

Jack sat up on her and sighed. His shirt was half off and his pants unbuckled. "It's a bit late to be saying that now."

"I don't think I'm ready for this yet. Just not yet," she said as she gently removed Jack from atop of her and sat on the bed topless. Jack tried his hardest not to look at Anamaria's bare chest. He never knew how beautiful Anamaria was until now. She picked her top up from the ground and slipped it back on.

"May I?" asked Jack. Anamaria nodded and allowed him to tie the back of her shirt. He then buckled his pants back and fixed his shirt to a presentable state. He sat down beside Anamaria and listened to the silence. It became unbearable so he stood and walked over to the rum bottle on the ground. He picked it up, opened it, and took a large downing of it. "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"


	2. Stupid Little Sacrafices

**Please Read: **Yes, I brought back Anamaria. There will be another surprise character in the next chapter. Well...actually not much of a surprise. But, please, keep reading! I know there are some errors and I apologize. Don't be too harsh with me.

* * *

Back in Tortuga, Will was in a tavern full of prostitutes and drunken men with no shame. Many of them fought each other with blunt swords and only ended up hurting themselves. The others were busy having their way with the promiscuous women. It was all too much for Will, but he'd rather be inside a tavern than outside in the streets. Getting robbed would be much easier if he was out in the open. He couldn't afford to lose his money now. He only had enough to buy a few drinks and still have a few shillings. 

Going up to the bar he asked for a pint of ale and gave the owner one shilling. Will nodded and turned going back to his seat to find Mr. Gibbs already downing a pint himself. He sat beside him and took a sip.

"Will, my boy. I see you've gotten into the drinking stage, eh? See being a pirate ain't all that bad," said Mr. Gibbs laughing.

"Actually, no. I'm just trying to get my mind off of things that are going on right now," said Will taking another drink.

"Girl problems, huh?" asked Gibbs.

"Not quite, but I suppose that's a bit of it. I don't know how Jack lives with himself everyday knowing he might have to kill someone. He's a good man, but he's still a pirate. Imagining that he's raped and pillaged before is hard," said Will taking a large drink.

"Won't believe it until you see it, eh boy? Let me tell you something about Jack. He is and always will be a bloody selfish pirate. He'll always be known as Captain Jack Sparrow for all the dirty things he's led his crew into doing...although he was only Captain for a few...that's not important. But deep down inside, Jack's a softhearted man. He actually cares about you and Elizabeth, Will." said Gibbs finishing his drink in one down. He was drunk.

"Hmm. Sometimes it's hard to trust him completely," said Will taking a large down himself.

"If you can't trust a man completely, then don't trust a man at all. If you trust a man with 97percent, then that 3 percentof trust that you don't have for him could end up being a stab in the back, or even in the heart" said Jack as he sat at the table.

"Jack, I didn't mean to..." started Will.

"Where is your little girl anyway, Will?" asked Jack.

Will frowned. They had come off the ship together but he couldn't quite remember what happened next. He knew that they had gotten separated, but how? "I've got to find her," said he as he got up with his pint half full. He ran out the door and into the streets.

Jack looked at the cup and shrugged. "Half full is all right," said he as he took a drink.

"The boy's a mess," said Gibbs.

"You have no idea," returned Jack.

Outside, Will looked around frantically for her. "Elizabeth! Elizabeth! Where are you!" he yelled. He walked down the streets yelling her name. If she was gone, he didn't know what he would do.

"Will!"

He turned around to where he heard the noise and ran into a dark alleyway. He hid behind some barrels and looked out into the dead end. There were two men. One was holding Elizabeth against the wall, and the other was standing to the side with a dagger. The man with the dagger was closer. Will knew what he had to do.

"Have you ever been with a real man before?" asked the man holding her to the wall.

"Yes, and none were to the likes of you!" said Elizabeth squirming.

"We'll see about that missy," said the man laughing as he began to unbuckle his pants. Elizabeth attempted to scream but the man put a cloth in her mouth and tied it around the back of her head.

Will slowly took out his knife. He didn't want to kill the man, so he looked around for something that he could stun him with. He found an empty rum bottle and picked up. Sneaking behind the man, he smashed the bottle into the man's head and watched the unconscious body fall to the ground. The other man looked at him quickly. "What the?"

Will held the knife tightly and pointed it towards the man. "If you don't want to die I suggest you leave now," said Will

The man laughed and took his sword out. "You've got nothing against me, boy. I'm a bloody pirate. What are you going to do with that mangy little knife? Cut me some bread?" Will dropped the knife and unsheathed his sword. The man backed away a step. "So? That doesn't mean a damn thing. I'll cut your throat out!"

The two began to swordfight competitively. It was hard in such a cramped space, but Will's footing and coordination helped him. Every blow the pirate threw at him, Will had a counterattack. Finally he apprehended the pirate's next move and knocked the sword out of his hand. He put his sword up to the man's neck. "Leave now, or die," said Will.

"My sword?" asked the pirate.

"Try anything, and you'll die," said Will, allowing the pirate to get his sword. The pirate ran away scantily and Will returned to Elizabeth. He untied the cloth from her mouth and attempted to hug her but she hit him. "Elizabeth!"

"You left me! You bastard!" yelled Elizabeth.

"I did no such thing! I didn't know where you disappeared to."

"And apparently you hadn't noticed until 10 minutes later. Do you know what they could have done to me?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry. You're right it is my fault. I'll never do anything like this again. I love you too much Elizabeth. Please forgive me," said Will hugging Elizabeth. After a few moments she returned the hug. He then leaned down to kiss her on the lips. When he attempted to back away, Elizabeth held on to him and would not remove her lips. She continued to kiss him gently. She pushed him against the wall and took the string out of his hair that was holding it in a ponytail. She held on to his hair and held him tightly. Will pulled Elizabeth closer to him and began a battle between their tongues. A few minutes later they stopped and she lay her head on his chest. "Why did you change your mind?" Will asked.

"I can never stay mad at you, Will. You've done too much for me," said Elizabeth.

He smiled and said, "Well then, let's go back to the tavern. Mr. Gibbs and Jack are awaiting our arrival back."

* * *

_meanwhile in the tavern_

"I don't think it's that big of a deal, Jack," said Mr. Gibbs.

"Not that big of a deal? We're looking at boxes and boxes and BOXES of treasure. Gold and silver are at the stakes. We must pursue it!" said Jack staring intently at Mr. Gibbs.

He thought about it for only a moment and then nodded his head. "Ok then! But what is our heading?"

Jack turned so his back was facing Mr. Gibbs. He opened the compass and frowned. Nothing. Closing the compass he turned back to Mr. Gibbs. "Don't worry yourself. We'll get our heading tomorrow morning when we set sail again. Gather the crew," said Jack standing up. "We've got a lot of work to do."

"Work like what?" asked Mr. Gibbs standing.

Jack frowned and thought. He raised an eyebrow, and then looked back at Mr. Gibbs. "Work like...planning what to do with the treasure. But first, we must become organized."

Mr. Gibbs nodded slowly. "Ok then, I'll gather the crew and meet you at the Pearl in ten minutes."

Jack nodded and sat back down. "Oh and if I'm not there in time, keep to the code." Gibbs nodded and left. When Jack had gone to Port Royal he had stolen some documents and papers which he never read. He took them out again. There was a letter from an anonymous writer. It talked of gold and treasure on an island deep in the Caribbean. The island was so small and desolate that it cannot even be found on a map. Jack heard Will's voice and quickly put the papers up in his jacket, which had dried before he left the ship. He picked up Will's pint to finish drinking it, just as Will took it from his hand.

"Thanks," he said drinking the rest. He was holding Elizabeth's hand. "I found Elizabeth. I think we should leave now, Jack."

"Aye, you've read my mind, Will. I was just about to do that."

"'Ey! You ova there! Capan Jack Sparrow! You owe me an me mate, here 500 shillings! You lost the bloody bet, an now you have to pay me money back!" said this large unsightly man. He was at least 6 feet and 5 inches and every tooth in his mouth was gold. Beside him was a small fellow who looked scared and weak. He was dressed in rags and had large beady eyes.

"What do you know, it's time go," said Jack looking at Elizabeth and Will. "Run!" He said as he made his way for the door. The three of them squeezed through the door and made their way through the streets. The large man carried the smaller man on his back and broke back the door running after the trio.

"How do we get back to the Pearl?" asked Will.

"Follow me! I know a shortcut," said Jack out of breath as he ran through the streets.

"No!" Yelled Elizabeth and Will. They had no other place to go though. They followed Jack through many small streets and alleyways, jumping and dodging many people and barrels while the other man just knocked them down. Elizabeth was getting tired and soon she couldn't take it any longer. She tripped over a stone and fell hard to the ground. "Jack! We've got to help her," Will yelled out.

"On you go then!" yelled Jack as he continued running towards the ship. It was in seeing distance now but it was sailing away. Will picked Elizabeth up and ran towards the docks. Jack was already in the water.

"Elizabeth, I'm going to need for you to swim. Can you do it?" asked Will

"I think so, put me down," said Elizabeth as they got to the shore. The two jumped in the water and began to swim for the ship. It was at least half a mile away now. Will held on to her as they swam to the ship. There was a splash behind them and to their dismay the large man had actually come in to swim after them. _"What in heavens name did Jack do to this man?"_ thought Will. He began to swim faster and the neared the boat. Mr. Gibbs threw a rope out to them. Elizabeth put her arms around Will and held tightly as he grabbed on to the rope and was pulled up. The large man finally gave up after seeing this and began to swim back towards Tortuga.

Once Will was on deck, he held Elizabeth and said, "Are you all right?"

She coughed a few times and once she regained her strength she uttered, "I'm fine. Just a bit in shock."

Will nodded and looked towards Mr. Gibbs. "Take her to the officer's quarters and keep her warm. Give her some of the sailor's clothes to wear. It's far more comfortable." He nodded and walked off with Elizabeth. "Where's Jack?"

"Right behind you, mate. You needed something?" said Jack wiping himself off.

"How could you just leave us like that? We could have gotten killed," said Will.

Jack walked beside Will and said, "I was sure you two would be fine. After all, he was after me was he not?"

"You never know Jack," said Will.

"Sometimes you've got to make sacrifices in life, Will."

"Oh so now this companionship of ours is just a stupid little sacrifice?"

"Well it's not stupid," said Jack.

Will stared at Jack as he continued to wipe himself off although he was nearly dry. There was something different about him. He wasn't this way before. "You could have never been so sure completely that he wouldn't have harmed us. If you were 97 percent sure that he wasn't going to harm us, that 3 percent of you being unsure could have had us killed," said Will as he walked off to his quarters, leaving Jack by himself staring into the moonlight.

* * *


	3. Uninvited Guest

**Please Read: **R/R please. I'd greatly appreciate it.

* * *

As Will began to walk to the officer's quarters, he heard Elizabeth scream. He ran into the room and gasped in shock. His jaw dropped and his eyes opened in amazement. Elizabeth was clutching the blanket she was given, staring at this person in amazement as well. He was dressed in ripped clothes that gave a foul odor of raw fish and garbage. His hair was split and ragged. His face was dirty and decrepit. It was none other than Commodore James Norrington. 

"Commodore..." said Will.

"Please, Will. Don't be prudish. I'm not in any condition to be called that right now," said Norrington.

"How...and why are you here?" asked Will.

"When I gathered up the crew he must have slipped on the ship. I didn't even notice," said Gibbs.

Norrington laughed. "I suppose you want me to tell you my story. I was done very much the same way your friend, Jack Sparrow, was done."

"Captain Jack Sparrow," said Jack as he entered the cabin with half the crew.

"Of course. Well, the stories are that grave old Commodore Norrington mysteriously disappeared. Went on a 'cruise' and never returned eh? I was mutinied against." Jack raised his eyebrow in interest. "A few days after Jack escaped us, we went on a search for him. We had begun to get ready early morning and set sail about 10 in the morning. I didn't suspect anything would go wrong until later that afternoon. We had been sailing far too long and we weren't even going in the correct direction. I asked Beckett where we were going but he simply ignored me. There was nothing I could do so I stayed in the Captain's Cabin until we sailed home. I had fallen asleep and awoke expecting to be near or at home. It was dark, and I heard no noise from outside. When I left my cabin I was ambushed by my men. They tied my hands up and put a cloth in my mouth. Before they threw me overboard they all struck me, giving me bruises and making me bleed. After they threw me overboard I thought I was going to die. I was almost sure I did but I woke up that morning on shore. I managed to untie myself. I've been in Tortuga ever since."

The cabin was quiet and then there was a snort in the back. Jack was trying his hardest not to laugh, but he couldn't help it. He chuckled loudly and caught his breath. "I'm sorry Commodore, it's just I thought your story would be a bit more...interesting. I mean that's nothing compared to what happened to me," said Jack.

Norrington stood with fire in his eyes. "I don't care what happened to you! The fact of the matter is, this is entirely fault that I'm here in the first place," he yelled.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but, I'm pretty sure they would have mutinied against you whether I had escaped or not," said Jack raising both eyebrows.

Norrington eyed Jack. "Sparrow, I have no time for this. I demand to be taken back to Port Royal so I can send all of those men who did this to me to the gallows," said Norrington.

Everyone in the cabin laughed. By this time, it was the entire ship. "There'll be no taking you back anywhere, Commodore. I'm sorry to inform you that but we've got more important things on the agenda," said Jack as he moved through the crowd to the middle of the room. "I've got an announcement for the crew. We're going to find us some booty" The crew shouted in joy. He turned to Norrington and whispered, "That's bloody treasure in _pirate_talk."He turned back to the crew."But!" The room got quiet. "I'm going to need everybody's cooperation on this one. Everyone," said Jack as he turned back towards Norrington. Norrington looked at Jack with disgust. "Unless of course that person wants to be thrown overboard again, I don't see why he or she would not want to participate."

Norrington sighed. "I will do your biddings, Captain Jack."

"Great. Then we have ourselves a crew. We should be off--"

"What's in it for us!" asked Anamaria who was in the back.

Jack sighed and looked around the room. "In it for you? Of course there's something in it for you. We're all going to share the treasure," said Jack. The room lit up with excitement again as they all exited speaking of the treasure. Jack held on to Gibbs before he walked out. "Please get this man some clothes to wear." Gibbs nodded and left the room. It was only Jack, Will, Elizabeth and Norrington.

Will and Elizabeth were still in shock and had said nothing since they encountered Norrington. Norrington looked at Will deep in the eyes. "One of the main reasons I even came on this cursed ship was because I knew there were some people I needed to finish business with. We need to talk," he said to Will.

* * *

**Please Read: **If you're wondering what happened with Jack/Anamaria don't worry. Many other questions will be answered in the later chapters. 


End file.
